For many decades, probably longer, eyewear users have attached strings, cloth-based retainers, lightweight chains, and small ropes to eyeglasses to loosely retain them upon a wearer's upper torso when not positioned upon the wearer's head. Several decades ago, “Croakies” were introduced which are essentially neoprene retainer straps having a tubular portion into which eyeglass temples slip and a rear flat portion that extends around the rear of a user's head. Croakies immediately became popular with skiers, fisherman, and hunters who utilize polarized sunglasses and strongly tinted lenses to provide protection from intense glare and reflected light off water, ice, and snow, and other reflective surfaces in brilliant sunlight. Other types of lenses have also developed in popular culture to provide different types of tinting and appearances, and protective strategies from glare and the sun's damaging UV light have arisen. In response, a wide variety of colors and patterns have been introduced for Croakies and other of the aforementioned retainers.
However, with the advent of more stylized eyeglasses, and especially the darker tinted glass and plastic (e.g. polycarbonate) lenses, especially in non-prescription type sunglass lenses, wearer's are more frequently required to dismount their glasses in order to read close-up materials or inspect materials that are viewed in relatively low-light conditions. For example, it is quite common for a fishermen, skippers, or first mate deckhands to discard their glasses when going underneath the top deck of a boat to retrieve fishing tackle, read charts, or view other navigational aids during bright sunlight hours in order that they may be able to see the items they are utilizing. Hence, Croakies, and other types of retained devices have become popular for outdoorsmen and sportsmen alike seeking to provide the safety and proximity retention of their glasses while providing the flexibility to discard them quickly and utilize their eyes in relatively lowlight conditions.
Unfortunately, Croakies and other types of eyewear retaining devices place a burden upon the wearer in that the older retention devices lay directly against the back of the neck or upper back portion, or around the collar of a shirt. Such locations are inconvenient because the retention device itself becomes potentially ensnared in the collar and/or buttons of the wearer's vestment which might hinder the re-application or the re-mounting of the glasses over the wearer's eyes. Further, for collarless vestments and similar, or even for a shirtless individual, the retention lanyards whether chains, string, or neoprene based retainers like Croakies, become coated with sweat, suntan lotion, protective emollients, and other types of debris on the upper torso of an individual. Such soiling makes the retention item unsightly and unattractive, thereby defeating the esthetic appeal that some of today's expensive eyeglasses exhibit. Over time, corrosion from salt and other types of chemicals on the outer layer of the skin can even corrode or diminish the retention effectiveness of the retention device, and also cause discoloration and fading of the retention device's colors and patterns.
Hence, what is needed is an eyeglass retention device that maintains the full utility of the retention objective for eyewear, while avoiding all of the difficulties of past eyewear retention devices.